


Spaded

by SageAesthetic_19



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageAesthetic_19/pseuds/SageAesthetic_19
Summary: Rouxls has shown to be rebellious in the King of Spades eyes.So, he must be fixed.(Linked with my Tumblr ask-blog here: https://spaded-rouxls.tumblr.com/post/180468844024/hello-evryone-i-am-rouxls-kaard-loyal-servant )





	Spaded

Lancer sat alone in his room, crying into his pillow and hugging his tricycle tightly. He had been like this for the past hour now, after an unfortunate accident.

Earlier that day, Rouxls had escorted Lancer outside for him to play around, which then ended up in the young Prince scraping his knee and right arm in an accident.  
Afterwards, Lancer met with his father who had yelled and berated him for crying over his injuries, and for getting injured in the first place.   
Lancer stood still and accepted the abuse, tears running down his cheeks that only fed the flames if his father's anger.

But then, the unexpected happened.   
Rouxls Kaard, his father's right hand man and the prince's care taker snapped at the King, "Thou hast no right, sire! He is but a child, he deservest better then thou's constant lashing and abuse!" 

To most it was Rouxls stepping out of line with a death wish, but to Lancer it was the bravest thing he had ever saw. He smiled happily as his lesser dad took a stand for him, but, it was short lived when the king's large hand wrapped around Rouxls' throat and pulled him off his feet.

Lancer yelped. "Lesser dad--!" Before he could try to aid in anyway, two Ruddin guards stopped him, and awaited orders from the king. "Take him to his room." Spades voice boomed through the marble walls.  
"Make sure he stays there while I fix our Duke's little behavior problem." He sneered at Rouxls who still struggled against his fist as Lancer was dragged out the throne room kicking and screaming before it's large doors shut, leaving a resounding echoe through the halls.

And now here he was, sniffling and crying into his pillow. He was so scared. He wanted to see Rouxls again, he needed to know that he was safe. 

His door suddenly opened and in slithered two Ruddin guards. Possibly the same as last time, but all Ruddin guards looked the same.   
One spoke. "The King wants to see you Lancer. Come on, buddy." They seemed shaken. Lancer got off his bed and walked out with them, only to really see how the color was drained from their faces. Lancer felt sick to his stomach knowing the worst was to come.

One Ruddin guard made way to open the grand monochrome doors and allow Lancer into the throne room. Before him was his Father, looking pleased at himself for whatever reason, and next to him was Rouxls. He was so excited for a few seconds but immediatly noticed what was wrong.  
Rouxls suit was different. Instead of his usual grey and galaxy blue get up, his suit was muted black and white colors, but that was nothing compared to the fear that stabbed through Lancer when he took into detail of Rouxls face.  
His usual charismatic drippy smile was replaced with a dead one, reading no emotion. A metal spade plate seemed to have been pressed into his one good eye leading to multiple cracks and veins through Rouxls face. His visible eye, the blind one, seemed to have been staring at nothing.

Lancer fell to his knees, shaking and scared before Spade informed him. "Lancer, there's nothing to cry about. I fixed Rouxls now. It only took a few attacks and darkner magic. Now all he can do is take our orders, son. No more emotion to push that tricky rebellious nature he used to have. Rouxls, introduce yourself to the Prince."

Rouxls complied almost immediatly and bowed before the young royalty. "Greetings Prince Lancer. I amst Rouxls Kaard, servant of thy Lord of Spades." He sounded the same, with the medival talk and French accent but he lacked his natural finesse and comfort.  
Lancer was now crying hard trying to deny what was in front of him. Rouxls didn't need to be fixed in the first place. Rouxls was broken.  
His lesser dad was gone.

Soon enough Spade rolled his eyes at his sons emotional outburst. He spoke gruffly. "You'll see in due time I did the right thing Lancer. Now then, Rouxls, escort my son to his room."

Rouxls obeyed without question. "Yes sire. Cometh along, Prince Lancer. Hetook off walking with the prince who more or less ran away from the brainwashed Duke.

He slammed his bedroom door closed once he was alone and spiraled into another fit of sobs and tears. Lancer never felt so alone in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst.


End file.
